BROKEN ROSE
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Hati manusia itu siapa yang tahu? Cinta itu terbentuk karena berbagai hal. Namun siapa sangka, saat Petra mengenalkan sahabatnya, Hanji Zoe pada Erwin. Karena melihat kesempurnaan Erwin, Hanji memiliki perasaan lain untuk suami sahabatnya, atas kegagalan cinta sebelumnya. Akankah cinta Erwin pada Petra goyah setelah kehadiran Hanji? Akankah perasaan Simpati Erwin menjadi Empati?


Hallo Readers...kali ini author balik lagi dengan Fic baru dari hiatus selama tiga bulan. Author buat fic ini karena kangen sama karakter kesayangan Petra Ral dan komandan Erwin Smith yang sudah...(ah sudahlah, jangan spoiler). Semoga tulisan author masih enak dibaca ya readers. yasudahlah ya yuk baca.

.

.

.

Summery:

Hati manusia itu siapa yang tahu? Cinta itu selalu berubah dan terbentuk karena berbagai hal. Namun siapa sangka, saat Petra mengenalkan sahabatnya, Hanji Zoe pada Erwin. Karena melihat kesempurnaan Erwin, Hanji memiliki perasaan lain untuk suami sahabatnya, atas kegagalan cinta sebelumnya. Akankah cinta Erwin pada Petra goyah setelah kehadiran Hanji? Akankah perasaan simpati Erwin menjadi Empati?

0o0

Rated M/Melodrama/Angst/Slice of Life/AU

Warning! content smut and dirty language!

Multichapter/Slow update

0o0

Prolog

* * *

 _Hey, Petra..._

 _Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

* * *

KAFE itu sudah hampir kosong tapi laki-laki pirang dengan iris biru aksen Inggris masih saja betah duduk di meja berkapasitas dua orang. Hampir setengah cangkir kopi cappuccino di depannya ia sesap dan mulai dingin. Ia terlalu asik mengetik di laptop sampai lupa waktu sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Kemudian bunyi gemerincing terdengar ketika pintu kafe dibuka, tapi tidak sedikitpun laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, laki-laki itu memprioritaskan kerja di atas segalanya. Sudah seperti bagian terpenting dari dirinya.

Lengan besarnya menutup laptop setelah melihat jam rolexnya. Telinganya hanya mendengar percakapan tidak penting saat ia bersiap ingin pulang. Mata birunya memutar kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang wanita seperti boneka Rusia, matanya besar dan bibirnya mungil. Wanita itu sedang meminta maaf pada owner kafe.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini dan baru bisa mengantarnya malam-malam begini" kata wanita itu sambil membawa tembikar. Sedangkan owner kafe itu memaafkannya.

Laki-laki pirang itu nampak menunggu sesuatu. Dan diseberang sana ada wanita tadi yang mirip boneka Rusia. Mereka berlainan arah. Angin malam membuat wanita itu menggigil dan memainkan surai coklat karamel pendeknya menjadi terurai dan meliuk terhempas angin.

Tidak lama kemudian ada mobil hitam ramping melintas dan berhenti di depan si laki-laki pirang. Pengemudi di dalamnya membuka kaca jendela mobil dan sedikit melongok dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana Erwin, aku tepat waktu kan?" kata pengemudi itu.

"Tidak juga, kau telat dua detik. Levi," Erwin tersenyum kecut dan memasuki kabin belakang mobil, Levi hanya mendecih dan mulai mengemudi. Sisi mata Erwin melihat wanita itu masih berdiri menunggu taksi mungkin.

Levi membuka suara saat mendapati Erwin melirik keluar menuju lalu lintas, "Siapa wanita itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya berpapasan sebentar di kafe."

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, dan kau ingin menikahinya," kata Levi masih menyetir dengan atmosfer datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau malam ini terlalu banyak bicara Levi. Tapi memang benar, umurku sudah tidak muda lagi dan aku perlu wanita untuk mengurusi rumah dan merawatku."

"..." Levi hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus menyetir.

0o0

Mobil hitam ramping melintas dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah workshop tembikar bernama HEAVEN. Aksen workshop itu di dominasi dengan warna ungu dan coklat. Pria bernama Erwin smith keluar dari mobil dan memasuki workshop. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing ketika pintu workshop dibuka. Atensi wanita si pemilik workshop menuju kearah sumber suara dan menemukan siluet pria pirang dengan tinggi sekitar 188 cm.

Erwin mendekati wanita yang menurutnya seperti boneka Rusia sedang membentuk tanah liat diatas alat pemutar (perbot), dan jari rampingnya penuh dengan tanah liat. Erwin mengendalikan tekadnya dengan membuka percakapan, "Apa aku bisa bicara dengan nona Petra Ral?"

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut karena ada seorang pria mencarinya, "Iya, aku sendiri. Namaku Petra Ral."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hn, setelah membersihkan tanganku. Silahkan duduk" Petra menunjukkan kursi dekat jendela, bersamaan dengan itu jepit yang mengikat rambut Petra terjatuh dan membuat rambut halusnya terurai menghalangi wajah. Petra ingin mengambilnya namun tangannya kotor penuh dengan tanah liat, kemudian ia mengabaikannya menuju westafel.

"Tunggu dulu!," Erwin mengambil jepit rambut Petra. "Rambutmu berantakan, akan kubetulkan. Boleh ku sentuh?!"

"Ah, iya..."

"Permisi..." Erwin menarik lembut rambut Petra yang menghalangi wajahnya kemudian mengapitnya dengan jepit.

"Terima kasih." kemudian Petra menuju westafel. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan bersih lalu membuka celemek kotornya.

Petra kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Terima kasih" kata Erwin sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama... ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau bicarakan, eh?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Erwin Smith. Aku kesini ingin berkenalan denganmu" perkataan Erwin membuat Petra melotot.

"Aah, begitu rupanya..." Petra berusaha tenang.

"Dan..." Erwin melanjutkan

"Dan?" Petra mengulangi ucapan Erwin sambil menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

DEG—

"T-tapi, ini begitu mendadak?!" kata Petra tersendat-sendat akibat shock dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di kafe 'de Lux', entah kau sadar apa tidak. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu," Erwin menghela napas pendek. "Lalu rekan kerjaku menyarankanku untuk segera melamarmu, takut pria lain akan mengambilmu dariku."

" _Lalu kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, dan kau ingin menikahinya," kata Levi masih menyetir dengan atmosfer datar seperti biasanya._

" _Kau malam ini terlalu banyak bicara Levi. Tapi memang benar, umurku sudah tidak muda lagi dan aku perlu wanita untuk mengurusi rumah dan merawatku."_

" _...," Levi hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus menyetir. "Jika memang kau menyukainya, cari informasinya dan langsung melamarnya. Kau tidak ingin menyesal bukan, kalau pria lain akan mengambilnya dulu darimu?"_

" _Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan memutar balik menuju kafe tadi. Sepertinya owner kafe itu mengetahui tentangnya."_

" _Baiklah..."_

Erwin menatap intens iris coklat madu didepannya, "Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Kalau soal itu, sebaiknya kau meminta persetujuan ayahku. Jika ayahku merestui, aku siap menjadi pengantinmu."

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku janji dengan ayahmu," kata Erwin kemudian memberikan kartu namanya pada Petra.

"Hn, baik"

Pria itu berdiri "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Petra..." Erwin pamit pulang dan Petra mengantarnya sampai Erwin menghilang dari pandangan.

Petra terduduk kembali dan mencoba meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin. Tatapan matanya menerawang kearah luar. Apa ia sedang bermimpi, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria gagah melamarnya. Ia sadar, bahwa kronologi tadi memang bukanlah mimpi. Ada kartu namanya tergeletak di meja.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerja dan mencari kontak ayahnya, Arthur Ral.

"Hallo" suara ayahnya terdengar lagi. "Ada apa putriku?"

"A-ayah..." kata Petra tersendat.

"Hn?"

"Ada pria yang tiba-tiba melamarku yah..."

"Benarkah? Apa ia tampan? Apa dia memiliki pekerjaan dan memiliki keluarga yang baik-baik?" kata ayahnya antusias.

"Hn, Sangat tampan. Dia bekerja...," Petra membaca kartu nama Erwin. "Dia bekerja sebagai direktur utama manufaktur tekstil group. Dia belum menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Dia ingin bertemu ayah, mungkin ia akan menceritakan tentang keluarganya setelah bertemu dengan ayah."

"Kalau begitu, suruh temui ayah besok malam."

"Hn, baik ayah."

0o0

Ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Ral begitu tegang dengan kehadiran Erwin dan Levi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Petra dan ayahnya.

"Petra sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu yang tiba-tiba melamarnya. Namun aku belum tahu tentang keluargamu. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan" perintah ayah Petra.

"Baik tuan Arthur. Aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Smith, aku mempunyai adik tiri bernama Farlan, namun ia tidak bisa datang, ia sedikit keras kepala...maafkan aku. orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kuliah. Aku dan adikku diasuh oleh kerabat kami, keluarga Ackerman," Erwin menunjuk Levi. "Dia adalah anak pamanku, Levi. Dia kerabat sekaligus rekan kerjaku."

Tuan Arthur Ral mengangguk, memahami cerita Erwin. Sedangkan Petra menunduk mendengarkan ayahnya yang mulai bercerita tentangnya.

"Sekarang giliranku. Petra, dia adalah putriku satu-satunya. Pada saat umur dua tahun, ibunya meninggal. Itu sebabnya putriku memberi nama workshopnya HEAVEN, sebagai persembahan untuk ibunya. Petra bekerja sendiri di workshop tembikar, sebenarnya itu bukan pekerjaan...tapi karena itu adalah hobinya"

"Ayah...!" kata Petra malu sambil memukul kecil tangan ayahnya.

"Lihat...dia masih seperti gadis kecil bagiku. Jujur saja aku terkejut ketika kau melamarnya. Apa yang kau sukai dari putriku?" Arthur pada Erwin.

Erwin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa, tapi setiap aku melihatnya, aku seperti melihat masa depan darinya." Erwin tersenyum dan berhasil membuat goresan merah mewarnai pipi mungil Petra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," tuan Ral menatap putrinya. "Bagaimana Petra, apa kau menerima lamaran Erwin Smith?"

Petra menunduk malu, "Kalau ayah setuju, aku pun tidak keberatan."

"Ayah setuju, kalau Erwin berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti putri ayah, dan akan selalu setia menyayangimu."

Petra memandang Erwin mengandung arti, sedangkan orang yang dipandang mengerti maksud pandangan Petra, "Aku, Erwin Smith berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti Petra dan akan setia kepadanya."

Tuan Ral tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku merestui kalian. Bagaimana denganmu Petra?" tuan Ral mengulangi pertanyaan.

Petra tersenyum, "Hn, aku mau menjadi pengantin Erwin."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tampak gembira, dan mereka hanya perlu memikirkan tanggal pernikahannya.

* * *

Fans Erutra (Erwin x Petra) mana suaranya xD

jangan lupa ya reviewnya, karena sangat membantu author tambah semangat lho...

konflik cerita akan ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya. see you in the next chapter!

Terima Kasih sudah berkenan membaca.


End file.
